


Есть такая профессия

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [23]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Ещё один вариант сказки о Принцессе, Драконе, Рыцаре, профессионализме и немного вселенской несправедливости.





	Есть такая профессия

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_773_оридж

-Эгегей! Выходи, тварь ползучая, биться будем!  
Допустим сами вы не безупречны, раз будите несчастного дракона до первых петухов, но что поделать, такая  
у них, драконов, работа, можно даже сказать призвание: сторожить, что поручат, да воздавать, по  
справедливости, просящим. Причем если кто-то не перестанет тарабанить своей тупой башкой(в этом у  
стража сомнений не было) в свежевыкрашенную дверь, то точно допросится.  
Кархен— тонкая творческая натура, его потенциалу тесновато в этом королевстве. Эх, жёг бы деревни как  
дедуля да наводил страх на поселения. Правда недолго ему летать пришлось бы, потому как размерами не  
вышел, пламя разжигает только в каминах, подбили бы из дохленькой алебарды и нет больше гениального  
Кархена, да и девки все уже давно перепорченные и искушенные. Что поделать, издержки времени, но своей  
долей голубой дракон доволен. В конце концов он является представителем самой древней и по сей день  
востребованной профессии: уже несколько поколений драконы Севера помогают найти достойного жениха  
юным дульсинеям из королевских семейств.  
«Всё хорошо, но контингент!..»- мрачно думал Страж, растирая когтями виски. У ворот всё еще вопрошали.  
-Просыпайся и отдавай мне принцессу Трансикунтивинуэль!  
А вот это уже было серьезное заявление, он даже после пары бочек вина не выговаривает имена всех  
вверенных ему принцесс. Может у них там кастинг перед подвигами? Мол, дикция не подкачала, на тебе меч  
и впечатляй ящера скороговорками.  
— Я здесь, чтобы сразить тебя! Выходи и прими смерть!.. -  
Дракон от этих выкриков испытал новый приступ мигрени и желание притвориться мертвым, потому что  
оригинальностью эти герои без «страха и упрека» не отличались. Однако привитое предками чувство долга  
задавило потребность в здоровом сне, но жажду членовредительства никуда не дело. Смачно зевнув, Кархен  
про себя отметил, что давно пора освежить краску на стенах. И освежевать тех двух разбойников. Ужас он  
Северных широт или как? Во всяком случае затоптанные и с таким трудом выращенные бегонии он им не  
забудет. Ладно, откинули колпак для сна в угол, морда от недосыпа и так злая, поэтому дракон ослабляет  
магический купол, активирует чары громкого голоса и выходит на стену. Рабочий день начался.  
-И ЧТО ЖЕ ТЕБЕ ПОНАБИЛОСЬ ОТ МЕНЯ, МОГУЧЕГО И УЖАСНОГО? — где-то в лесу перепуганные  
птицы подняли гвалт. Хорошо, однако вышло. Зычно. Главное, чтобы охраняемая девица спросонья арии  
петь не начала, а то сороки, пить дать, передохнут!  
-Освободить принцессу и забрать её с собой!

Дракон скептично окинул взглядом рыцаря. Ну какие ему принцессы? Кобылка худющая, сам весь изящный  
в тусклом доспехе, сапоги стоптаны, поди ещё голова не мыта и грязь под ногтями. Таких женихов нам точно  
не надо.  
-ЗНАЙ ЖЕ! НИ ОДИН СМЕРТНЫЙ МУЖ НЕПРОЙДЕТ В БАШНЮ ПОКУДА НЕ ДОКАЖЕТ....  
-Но я не смертный муж  
-...ЧТО ЧИСТ СЕРДЦЕМ И... Стоп, как не смертный муж? -  
«Где-то я это уже видел», и насколько Кархен помнил, судьба собеседника той девы кончилась весьма  
прискорбно, всё-таки женщины-рыцари не часто встречались, хотя и не были такой уж редкостью как сто лет  
назад.  
-Я рыцария ордена Золотого цветка леди Брунгильда и без своего не уйду — она сняла шлем и на плечи легли  
золотые косы.  
Всё с ней понятно, судя по гербу и плавным линиям забрала сударыня изволила прибыть из Сентеля и  
благородного северного наречия не освоила. Не сдалась Брунгильде его чаровница! Дракон едва подавил в  
себе вздох облегчения и уже более бодро, предвкушая заслуженный отдых и полноценный сон, остановил  
жестом очередной поток пафосных речей.  
-МОИ ИЗВИНЕНИЯ МАДАМ, НО ВЫ ОШИБЛИСЬ БАШНЕЙ И ДРАКОНОМ. ЗАКОЛДОВАННЫЕ  
ПРИНЦЫ ВЫШЕ ПО ТРАКТУ  
-А что, принцы тоже сидят в башнях?  
Эх, наивная святая темнота. Прям прослезиться хочется, да нельзя, в образе  
-Что поделать, вырождаются королевские потомки, — и чтобы поскорее закончить разговор, продолжил уже  
громко  
—ПОЕЗЖАЙ ВСЁ ВРЕМЯ ПРЯМО, ПОТОМ СВЕРНЕШЬ У ЗАВОДИ В СТОРОНУ ЛЕСА И ВАС  
ВСТРЕТИТ МОЙ КОЛЛЕГА. А ТАМ УЖ СРАЖАЙТЕСЬ СЕБЕ ВСЛАСТЬ ЗА АВГУСТЕЙШЕГО,  
ВЫХОДИТЕ ЗАМУЖ И ЖИВИТЕ В ЛУЧШИХ ТРАДИЦИЯХ СЧАСТЛИВЫХ КОНЦОВ!  
-Спасибо, но концов мне нужно. Замуж выходят от отчаяния, а я еще полна надежд! Я пришла, чтобы спасти  
принцессу.  
-ДА НЕ ОТДАМ Я ТЕБЕ ЕЁ! ИДИ ДОМОЙ И НЕ ТРАТЬ МОЁ ВРЕМЯ!  
-Честь рыцаря не позволяет мне сложить оружие! — леди Брунгильда направила острие копья в сторону  
дракона. — Я должна пройти через тебя  
— ТЫ ДОЛЖНА ДОКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ДОСТОЙНА, НО ЭТО НЕВОЗМОЖНО  
-А если я убью тебя и войду в зал? — она прищурилась и гневно смотрела на противника, поджав губы.  
Ну, это было уже не в какие ворота. Драконы в принципе существа гордые и никаких пустых угроз в свой  
адрес не приемлют. Кархен встал на задние лапы и расправил крылья, луна спряталась и в ход шла древняя  
ворожба, изгоняющая врагов. Лошаденка, как и ожидалась, скинула Брунгильду и умчалась, оставив хозяйку  
далеко позади.  
-МОЖЕШЬ РИСКНУТЬ, НО ТОГДА ТЫ ОЧЕРНИШЬ СВОЮ ДУШУ, И ПРИНЦЕССА НИКОГДА НЕ  
БУДЕТ ТЕБЕ ДОВЕРЯТЬ! ПОКИНЬ МОИ ВЛАДЕНИЯ!

Но рыцария упрямо поднималась каждый раз, когда ветры гнули к земле, а неведомые голоса нашептывали  
бежать. Мчаться так далеко, чтобы ее не нашли, спрятаться в самой глубокой норе. Ноги горели, по ним  
словно били огненные хлысты, вынуждая нестись прочь от проклятого замка. Воительница стояла и голос её  
был едва слышен в свисте кружащей бури.  
-Я сокрушу ради нее любое чудище, принесу любой откуп, скажи, Страж, что делать? Куда мне идти?  
Это упрямство окончательно вывело из его себя.  
-ДА ИДИ ТЫ В БОЛОТО ХОТЬ ЗА ВОЛОСАМИ С ЗАДА МАНТИКОРЫ!  
И раздосадованный замкнул магический купол над замком и развеял ворожбу. Как назло, проснулась  
принцесса и вновь затянула балладу про цветочки и единорогов. Ладно, так даже будет лучше, сейчас на  
очереди потерявшие страх разбойники. Кархен спускается в подвал, под завывания принцессы их криков  
никто не услышит. Есть он их не собирался — доспехи в зубах застревают, да и сваха он, а не ассасин. Правда  
разбойникам знать об этом не обязательно.  
***  
Ничего так не бодрит как два пленника, готовых к труду и обороне. Строго говоря, разбойниками эти двое не  
были, а всего лишь на всего приходились дальними кузенами заточённой принцессе, рассчитывая в тихую  
похитить девушку. Беднягам не повезло, потому что вместо того, чтобы просто выпнуть нахалов из крепости,  
Кархен оторвался на них и за хронический недосып, и за неприятные аспекты своего ремесла и за то, что ему  
на голову свалилась упрямая рыцария и больше всего за растоптанные бегонии, заставив мыть, полировать и  
окучивать всё, чего только касается взгляд. Но на то он и профессионал — у него не забалуешь!  
На третий день, когда солнце стояло высоко над замком в ворота снова постучали. В этот раз он не стал  
активировать чары и просто спустился перед рыцарией с окончательным намерением прогнать нахалку.  
— Опять ты? Я же сказал тебе... это еще что за?  
Брунгильда, а вернее то, что в ней узнавалось под тремя слоями грязи, тины и пары болотных кувшинок на  
шпорах с нескрываемым торжеством смотрела на Кархена. Это улыбающееся во весь рот светлое создание  
что-то прижимавшее к груди, протянуло на ладони клок темно-золотой шерсти. Но, это не единственный  
фактор, пошатнувший тонкую душевную организацию голубого дракона. Окончательно его поразила сама  
мантикора, которую воительница привела прямо к его дому. Села на неё верхом и руля смертоносным  
скорпионьим хвостом, как на какой-нибудь лодке и цепляясь за гриву, добралась до замка. У стража невольно  
вырвался нервный смешок, не говорить же девчонке, куда он ее на самом деле посылал. Он снова осмотрел  
легендарное чудовище. Мантикора как мантикора, только глаза грустные, словно познавшие всю бренность  
бытия. Как выяснилось чуть позже — с побритым задом.  
Молчали все: дракон, воительница, мантикора, птицы, нерадивые разбойники. Наконец Кархен прокашлялся.  
-Хорошо, вот допустим я отдал тебе эту принцессу, что ты с ней делать будешь?  
-Путешествовать, конечно!  
-Но вы с ней даже не знакомы, с чего бы ей согласиться?  
-Ну, ничего, подружимся. Будем вместе бродить по миру, покажу рассвет в горах и научу разжигать костры.  
-Одумайся, дурная. Зачем тебе принцесса? Я ее сторожу уже четвертую неделю и сам бы заплатил, если ее  
кто-то заберет, да только я договором магическим связан, только замуж могу отпустить. То лепестки ей

розовые подавай, то десять пуховых перин, а то и спой ей на древнем наречье. Зачем ты так стараешься ради  
такой непутевой королевны? — дракон уже сбросил амплуа, тут как бы ситуация внештатная.  
Брунгильда робко улыбнулась и поджала губы.  
-Понимаете, мир несправедлив к принцессам. Их никто не спрашивает хочется ли им сидеть в башнях, ждать  
спасения и вышивать гобелены. Трансикунтивинуэль потому и бесится, что придет какой-то гер рыцарь в  
сияющих доспехах и всё, сиди опять во дворце да рассказывай крестьянам пятистопные ямбы. А то, что она  
никогда моря не видела — никто кроме меня не подумает, или что никогда не мчалась галопом, будто крылья  
вырастают, потому что принцессе это не к лицу. Я хочу сделать так, чтобы она счастлива была. Да и жениха  
она себе сама выберет, того кого полюбит, а не того, кто возьмет ее как трофей.  
-Я не против отдать эту твою Трансу.. вэль, условие ты вроде выполнила. Меня сдерживают только условия  
договора, но его может разорвать принцесса, если искренне захочет уйти с кем-то. А эта барышня отшивает  
даже самых смелых и достойных, поэтому на твоем месте...  
-Я СОГЛАСНАЯ — пропел звонкий девичий голосок из окошка на вершине башни. Магия договора открыла  
врата и сняла все барьеры с крепости. Леди Рыцарь и Принцесса встретились во дворе и долго обнимались,  
поздравляли и благодарили друг друга.  
Кархен все это время стоял в стороне и наблюдал проявлением того, что люди называют настоящей дружбой.  
Не совсем такую жизнь он представлял для этой вредной августейшей особы, ведь не смотря на раздражение,  
искренне желал ей счастья. Дракон отпустил принцессу и рыцарию, наказав рассказать всё семье. А для  
надежности дал горе-родственников в нагрузку, чтоб не расслаблялись.  
Когда компания из людей и мантикоры скрылась за горизонтом, дракон вернулся в своё уютное логово и  
улегся у камина в теплую постель. Во всем замке было пусто: никто не визжал арии о несчастной любви, не  
качал права и не вызывал на смертный бой. Скоро, конечно, принцесса сообщит родителям о своем желании  
посмотреть мир и король долго, громко и трехэтажно будет возмущаться под стенами. Ну и пусть себе  
возмущается, он со своей работой справился, а уж кто там его победил сами виноваты. А там глядишь  
приведет вторую дочку и снова рыцари, бессонные ночи и вечная любовь. Но все это будет потом, а пока наш  
герой поудобней устроился на подушках.  
Есть такая древняя профессия — потомственный дракон, и он, как никто другой, умел наслаждаться  
моментом.


End file.
